


Trick or Treat

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Jaejung & Yunho are all dressed up for Halloween. Yunho is a sexy cop, and Jaejung is a hot firefighter. Will Jaejung be able to put out Yunho's fire?(Hehehe I hope you enjoy the costumes not that they'll be wearing them for very long.)





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This might have a lasting effect on your mind when it comes to mental scarring. If you don't want certain types of candy ruined (or perhaps become tainted when you recall this story) then do not proceed. I am not liable for you not listening to me.

"Jaejung, you've been a bad firefighter."

"What did I do Yunho?" Jaejung said as he wrapped his arms around Yunho's neck fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"You're a firefighter, and yet you haven't put out my fire. I'm still burning, shouldn't you take care of that for me?" Yunho pointed down at the bulge in his pants.

"I live to serve as your personal firefighter." Jaejung said as he started to unbutton Yunho's cop costume. But then they heard a knock at their door, damn trick or treaters unknowingly ruining a private moment between two adults. Jaejung goes to the door and hands some candy to little kids dressed up as the Detective Boys from popular anime Meitantei Conan, he chuckled thinking that Yucheon would've loved meeting these kids. As he started to walk away from the door, there was another and he was getting really frustrated at the constant disturbance. He wanted to get back to Yunho but these kids kept getting in the way. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote on it and opened the door to give the kids some candy and then put up the "Sorry, out of candy" sign to get the kids to leave them alone.

When he returned to their bedroom, Yunho was sitting on the bed and had started giving himself a handjob.

"You started _without_ me!" Jaejung complained and took Yunho's hands off from his dick.

"You were taking so long, I couldn't wait." Yunho whined.

"Well now, _you've_ been the  bad one so perhaps I should punish you." Yunho's ears perked up at the comment.

"But you'll still put out my fire right?" Yunho asked cutely.

"Yeah, but I wanna let you burn for a while." Jaejung whispered seductively into Yunho's ear. He then bit down on Yunho's lower lip, making him groan. Jaejung ripped open Yunho's cop shirt, but kept it on. Man did he love Yunho in a uniform he thought as he marveled at his lover's bare chest and abs that were perfectly sculpted. Yunho fell back onto the bed pulling Jaejung with him and drawing him into a heavy and heated kiss. Their tongues not trying to overpower one another but instead just playing with each other. Jaejung took something out from his back pocket and broke away from the kiss catching his breath. Yunho looked up at Jaejung confused as his lover opened up a tube of sour liquid candy, but then he realized what the plan was. Jaejung poured some of it into his hand and rubbed it onto the left side of Yunho's neck to lick it off. Jaejung generally did not like this particular candy but it tasted like heaven when he was licking off of Yunho, which had him moaning for more. He nibbled lightly, but then surprised Yunho by biting down. Yunho flinched in pain. Jaejung then poured some more of it onto Yunho's collarbones, nipples, and made a trail down his stomach. He kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down when he got to the hip bones, he poured more all across teasing Yunho because he was so close to his throbbing member and yet so far away. Jaejung was surely punishing him because now he was being such a tease.

Jaejung pulled Yunho off from the bed forcefully surprising him, and then Jaejung pushed Yunho against the wall. They started to make out fiercely again, and then Jaejung pulled down Yunho's cop shorts making Yunho moan because he knew that his desperate member would soon be getting the attention it craved. Jaejung's left hand roughly squeezed the base of Yunho's cock while he rubbed his right thumb over the slit on Yunho's tip causing him to gasp and start breathing faster.  Jaejung slowly started to stroke Yunho's throbbing cock, making Yunho tilt his head back into the wall. It felt so good, but Jaejung was taking things too slow yet again and it was torturing him because his lover was such a tease. Then Jaejung dropped down to his knees, this made Yunho smile wide because that meant that Jaejung was going to blow him. But to his surprise Jaejung opened a bag of candy, he looked down to see that his lover had Pop Rocks. Jaejung poured some pop rocks into his mouth and then licked the tip of Yunho's cock. The popping of the pop rocks on Yunho's cock made him twitch, it was such an odd feeling. Jaejung then took the tip into his mouth trapping it in his mouth with the pop rocks. Yunho thought that this might actually be painful, but he liked the prickling sensation of the popping candy on his member and let out a loud moan. Jaejung released Yunho from his mouth in order to add more pop rocks before going back to his lover. He started going down on Yunho's dick, and Yunho pushed Jaejung's mouth further onto his dick so then more of it could be teased by the popping sensation. Yunho never thought that oral sex could ever be this mind-blowing, he thought the ice cube handcuff blindfold experience was the best thing ever but this was totally different on its own level of wonderful pleasure. He felt a pit in his stomach forming knowing that his orgasm was just around the corner.

"J-Jae I t-think it's time." Yunho said stuttering and panting but then Jaejung released his mouth from Yunho's pulsating member.

"W-why did you stop?" Yunho whined still panting.

"My dirty cop needs to learn about how he should spend his time for his wrongdoing. You need to be punished." Jaejung said tauntingly and threw Yunho back onto the bed.

"I'm still dressed and you have yet to atone for your crime. I've made you feel good, now it's your turn to repay the favor if you expect to get out early on good behavior." Jaejung started taking off his firefighter jacket, and slowly took off his firefighter pants giving Yunho a little show to tease him. He was about to take off his hat when Yunho stopped him.

"No, keep the hat on. My firefighter hasn't put out my fire yet so he is still on duty." Jaejung smiled and kept the hat on. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand and crawled onto the bed. He applied some to his fingers and some around Yunho's hole stroking it lightly making Yunho's hips buck. Jaejung then inserted two fingers into his lover's hole making Yunho jump a little but his walls clung to Jaejung's fingers so easily and drawing them in as if the walls were inviting him to go deeper. Jaeung started to scissor his fingers inside and rubbed the walls and a small moan escaped Yunho's lips. Jaejung took this as the time to insert a third finger, this made Yunho gasp. Jaejung often takes things so slow, Yunho liked how he was taking more initiative now. Jaejung pumped the fingers in deeper, faster, and harder trying to find Yunho's prostate after several thrusts Yunho's back arched off the bed as a loud moan escaped from his lips. Jaejung kept thrusting at that same spot over and over driving Yunho wild, but yet again right when Yunho was really starting to enjoy Jaejung took his fingers out.

"Why do you always have to be such a tease?" Yunho questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jaejung crawled up toward him and sucked on his earlobe making Yunho forget what he had just said.

"So then when you do have your orgasm, it will be like out of this world mind blowing pleasure, Isn't that much better than just some normal orgasm?" Jaejung whispered seductively into Yunho's ear and blew onto the earlobe he just sucked on sending shivers throughout Yunho's body.

"N-nevermind, you know how to pleasure me. I s-shouldn't question you again."

"See, that's how you'll get out early on good behavior, but it's no fun to let you go too soon." Jaejung said as he applied lube all over his cock, stroking it a bit enjoying the feeling of his touch but then he snapped back to reality when he looked at Yunho who was licking his lips. Jaejung placed the head of his cock right at the entrance but didn't put it in just to see Yunho's patience wearing thin. He then shoved into Yunho, making him yelp because his lover was being so aggressive. Jaejung sat there for a while getting used to Yunho's hot walls that were trapping him inside, he closed his eyes biting his lip because he so desperately wanted to pound into Yunho and then Yunho grabbed hold of Jaejung's hips and started pulling him down onto himself. This surprised Jaejung but he loved how his lover was reacting and decided to let him keep doing it for a while. Yunho was slamming Jaejung down on top of him, and Jaejung's mouth was wide open and he leaned down onto Yunho and he started biting down onto Yunho's neck. Yunho took this as his opportunity and he rolled over so that he was on top of Jaejung, which shocked his lover.

"Heeey! I thought you were going to let me do this."

"I told you I wanted to top you with your cock buried in me. Your little prisoner has done his time, and now the naughty firefighter needs to fulfill his time." Jaejung pouted but Yunho was riding him so well that he couldn't stay mad. Then he wrapped his hands around Yunho's cock and squeezed earning him a groan in response. He started to stroke his lover's member rapidly and roughly making Yunho let out a long moan. Yunho quickened his pace on riding Jaejung's cock trying to bury his lover's member deeper inside him trying to find the spot he wanted to center his attention. When Jaejung's cock hit Yunho's prostate, his mouth opened wide and his eyes shut tight. He made sure that he hit that same spot over and over, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. Jaejung took this as the perfect time to let one of his hands squeeze Yunho's dick tightly, while the other played with the slit. This sent Yunho over the edge and he came into Jaejung's hand as his body stiffened and his walls clenched tightly around Jaejung's cock. Jaejung started thrusting up violently until he came inside Yunho.

Yunho was panting and fell down onto Jaejung's chest that was heaving up and down. It was a few minutes more before either one of them could think straight or at least until they could say anything that made any sense.

"You are the best firefighter ever." Yunho said before taking hold of Jaejung's chin and kissing him softly.

"It was fun punishing my dirty cop."

"Halloween has got to be the best holiday ever!" Yunho said as he got off from Jaejung's dick even though he wanted to keep his lover inside of him.

"So, will we be doing this again next year?" Jaejung asked already knowing the answer.

"Fuck yes, this has been the sweetest Halloween ever with some of the best tricks." Yunho said pulling Jaejung closer to him.


End file.
